


Stimulation is for the Strong

by RoxieLexy



Series: Logan's Tics = My vent fics [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety Disorder, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Comfort, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, fidget tools, stim tools, tics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieLexy/pseuds/RoxieLexy
Summary: Logan is dealing with the tics non stop and has developed some new ones. However, Roman is ready to offer some relief and distraction. Logan has talked about getting stim tools in the past but wasn't expecting to receive any as a gift.HUMAN AULogan has my tics and is dealing with them a lot better than I am. :P
Series: Logan's Tics = My vent fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Stimulation is for the Strong

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING FOR TICS.  
> This work is part of a series, for context, read the first part.

Logan flipped the page of his book, humming softly to himself. He wiggled his feet, enjoying his odd day off. He took a sip of his coffee and sighed. The only interruption to his quiet day in was the incongruous jerk of his head to the side. He was forced to pausing in his reading as it happened now, forcing him to look up at the ceiling, as if he were a puppet on a string, being directed to look at some imaginary phenomenon. He was finally allowed to look away and he took the opportunity to pop a piece of gum into his mouth, hoping to challenge the repetitive movements with some other stimuli. It worked for his oral tics, which had been rapidly developing.  
In addition to announcing “hi” at random times and clicking his tongue, Logan was now obliged to exclaim “wow” in what Roman called an “anime voice”, to trill his lips, give a variety of cheers, and say “Viktor” with a slightly Russian accent. Heaven knew why but there was no denying it was happening. He still bobbed his head and jerked it awkwardly, to a point where he could no longer touch his left ear to his shoulder without considerable pain. This had been going on for a few months, but Logan had reached a point where he was almost inclined not to care. He turned another page when his phone buzzed. He glanced at it over the top of the book Roman was texting the group about dinner, asking what he was supposed to bring home. Patton texted back almost immediately,  
Pattoncakes: *PIZZA!!! PIZZAPIZZAPIZZAPIZZAPIZZA!*  
Dark & Sinister: *Pizza’s fine with me.*  
Pattoncakes: *Yay! Please and thank you, Roman!*  
Royal Pain: *Lo? Speak now or hold ur peace*  
Logan stared at the conversation, tempted to just not answer and also questioning why he’d let Virgil name his contacts. Finally, he picked up the device,  
Lo-Lo: *One night of pizza won’t kill us. Please remember to bring home milk as well.*  
Pattoncakes: *OMG YAY!! PIZZA!!!!*  
Dark & Sinister: *Nice :)*  
Royal Pain: *Okiday, Peeps! I’ll be home soon, Lo.*  
Lo-Lo: *See you shortly, Roman.*  
With another sigh, Logan pulled himself to his feet and shuffled to the kitchen. He washed his now empty cup and straightened up the few odds and ends that were lying about. Roman arrived a few minutes later, carrying boxes of frozen pizza and the milk Logan requested. It took only a few minutes for them to put away the groceries. Logan leaned against the counter comfortably, listening to Roman recount his day. As usual, it was plagued with frustrated customers, annoying coworkers, and incompetent managers. He paused to chug water and to snag a bag of pretzels. Logan smiled softly as Roman sighed contentedly and wrapped an arm around Logan’s shoulders.  
“Come out to the living room, Lo.” He muttered around a mouthful of his snack, “I’ve got something for you.” Logan let himself be dragged out of the safety of the kitchen and manhandled onto the sofa. Roman dashed off to his room. Logan shifted nervously, ticking and hissing in pain. Roman reemerged and threw himself down onto the sofa, bouncing Logan slightly. He held a small box in his hands and eagerly thrust it towards Logan. The man took it tentatively, shaking it slightly. It was obvious that it held quite a few small objects. He ticked, set off by the sound,  
“Wow!” He exclaimed in a high voice, “W-w-w-w-w-wow!” Roman chuckled slightly,  
“Glad to know you like it already, you haven’t even opened it!” Logan rolled his eyes and shot him an amused look. He pulled the package open and froze. A variety of small items stared up at him. He pulled out the first one. It was a small star, covered in sparkles. He ran his finger over the surface carefully, watching the shinning surface shift from gold to silver. He looked at Roman in slight disbelief before he dug back into the box. He pulled out two more items, they looked like screws with center pieces that could be twisted up and down the pole. He played with them for a few seconds before he looked back into the box. There was a weighted stingray and a mesh tube with a marble inside. Logan stared back up at Roman,  
“You got me stim tools.” He breathed quietly. Roman smiled gently at him and reached into the box, pulling out the last object. Logan took it, looking at the soft black figure on the necklace. He squeezed it experimentally, feeling pressure. He looked shyly up at Roman who only nodded encouragingly. Logan slipped the necklace on and toyed with the figure for a few moments.  
“It’s a phoenix.” Roman supplied quietly, taking the odd bird and tracing his fingers over the engraved design, “They call it ‘chewlery’.” Logan swallowed nervously and slowly brought it to his lips. He’d told Roman that he had an interest in getting stim tools, especially oral stim tools but he hadn’t expected him to actually get them. He now felt odd and childish, putting things in his mouth like an infant. He shot a tentative look at Roman and saw that his childhood friend was looking at him with a proud smile and he hugged him close. Logan shifted, blushing but resisting the urge to pull the item out of his mouth. It felt insanely calming to have the soft material in his mouth. Unlike his other necklaces, which he chewed on, this one he could bite and chew it. It was calming. He sucked on it carefully, relaxing again Roman and feeling himself letting go of the tension in his shoulders. The quiet was soothing and Roman turned the TV on at a low volume, adding to the atmosphere but not disrupting it. Logan toyed with the tool while sucking and chewing on it.  
“How long has he been asleep?” Logan was pulled from slumber by the sound of Patton’s voice and the smell of warm pizza. Virgil was sitting on the coffee table, shoving a slice of pizza into his mouth while watching whatever was playing on the TV. The surface Logan was laying on rumbled a reply to Patton,  
“He passed out right after opening the box.” He felt Roman’s hand brush through his hair, “I think his tics have been keeping him up at night. You were right about the chew tool, Virgil. He started using it right away.” Logan heard Virgil grunt and blinked, trying to keep his eyes open. Patton noticed his struggle.  
“Hey, Logan.” He whispered and placed a comforting hand in his friend’s hair, “We’ll save you some pizza if you’re not ready to get up yet.” He smiled as he watched Logan give up trying to keep his eyes open. The serious man tucked himself more securely into Roman’s warmth and fell asleep almost immediately. Virgil smiled,  
“Do you think he’ll ever let us know how much this stuff bothers him?” He asked sadly. Patton sighed,  
“We aren’t gonna push him, just like we don’t push you, Verge.” He smiled at the youngest, ruffling his mop of purple hair, “He’ll open up when he’s ready.” Virgil rested his chin on his knees and looked at Logan.  
“I hope we got a little closer today.” He muttered, watching as Logan’s fingers curled tighter around the chewable necklace. Roman sighed softly,  
“Me too, Virgil, me too.”  
When Logan awoke, it was to the ending of some Christmas movie that he didn’t recognize. Roman was still holding him close while listening to Virgil give commentary on the movie.  
“That was, like, super unbelievable.” He ranted, “How would they even get back to the north pole in that amount of time?” He asked. Roman groaned,  
“It’s a movie, Mr. Grinch, just let it go.” Logan shifted, pulling himself upright and rubbing sleep out of his eyes,  
“What did I miss?” He asked in a tired voice. Virgil shrugged,  
“Nothing worth watching, honestly.” Roman was about to comment when Patton emerged from the kitchen bearing a tray of hot cocoa with towering peaks of whipped cream.  
“I thought I heard your voice, Logan!” He chirped happily, “Glad I made enough cocoa for all four of us!” He smiled and set the tray on the coffee table.  
Not long after, Logan found himself cupping the mug in both hands, holding it carefully. He took sips every now and then, listening to Virgil and Roman bicker about the best Christmas carols. Patton hummed bars of the songs for context and Logan offered occasional facts behind the songs. He smiled as Roman practically screamed when Virgil revealed the twisted history behind “White Winter Hymnal”. Just another day in his life and he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.


End file.
